


Across This New Divide

by dangerusliasons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, supernatural drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble I wrote when my dean muse poked and prodded me into submission....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across This New Divide

She arches as she feels him move above her. Whispered words, and hurried movements, and it's always been like this. But never with this urgency, they haven't seen each other in months. Something always keeping them apart--some mission, or new project and she's missed him, missed him in ways she couldn't imagine, but now she feels herself coming closer to her climax. His fingers slide down to where they are joined, agonizingly searching for her clit, and then when he finds it, beings to rub, slowly and she almost screams at him. She's so close and she can feel him too, almost there, wanting to take his time but neither of them having the patience to do so. Her back arches and his name rolls of her tongue in a harsh whisper and she hisses when he bites down on her neck as he follows her over the edge.

She wakes later to the sound of rustling clothing, and finds him standing on her side of the bed, buckling his belt and searching for his shirt.

"Where are you going?" She rolls over, and her voice fades as she looks at him, looks into his eyes and sees him grin.

"Gotta save the world." He smirks and puts on his shirt, he walks over to the bed and kisses her, hard and forceful and she wants to pull him back down on to the bed and have round 2. But she settles for pulling him closer and letting him know what he'll be missing. He pulls away first, smiling at her and kissing her temple before walking out of the room. She follows in a short, silk robe.

"Call me when you get back in town." She calls and her voice sounds like that of a child watching her father leave and not knowing if he's coming back. She never knows if he's coming back and she hates him for it. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She knows he's coming back, but has no idea how damaged or broken he'll be.

"Of course," he smiles and opens the door, taking one last look at her before closing the door behind him as he leaves. She moves to the door, placing her hand on it, and closing her eyes, resting her forehead against the door. He stands on the other side doing the same, then rights himself and heads off down the hall. She stays there, listening to the sound of his boots as they drift into the distance, until she can't hear them anymore and she goes back to bed. Wondering when and if she'll see him again. Doesn't think about it, drifting off to sleep with his scent still lingering on the sheets.

xx

As he walks out of the building he wonders if he'll see her again, if ever. Just then Castiel appears and it's time to go to work again, saving the world, he's tired of hearing that. Tired of everything, and all he can think about is her bed, warm and comfortable and with her lying naked under the sheets. He feels the slight chill in the air and pulls his coat tighter around him. "What's up, Cas?" He says sarcastically, as soon as Cass's voice interrupts his thoughts. And just like that he goes back into the world he's been in for so long. And he thinks about her.


End file.
